Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo Get Executed
Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo Get Executed is a GoAnimate video. Transcript 'Part 1: Lawson and his friends get grounded for another hyper eternity, taught a lesson and got arrested' *'Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson and his friends were being very bad kids' *[Lawson heard his dad calling.] *Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, get over here right now! *'woke up from his bed.' *Lawson: Oh great, what is it? *Lawson's dad: Some people have come to see you. *Lawson: You mean I have some visitors. *Lawson's dad: Oh wait, that's right, you have some visitors right now. Follow me downstairs. *Lawson: Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst, Clyde, Chucko, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo, what are you doing here. *Gelman: We'v got in trouble. Look! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Hello Lawson. *Lawson: Oh no, it's Kosta Karatzovalis, what are you doing here with The Metal Punks and everyone else was here. *Kosta: Because we can't believe you all destroy Melbourne Australia for killing more than 999 million people including TJ and the Gang. *Ken the Emo: Yes, you better watch it, because you will never destroy Australia ever again. *David the Screamo: *Brian the Headbanger: *Salli the Popstar: *Eric the Punk: *Paul the Mosh: *Joey the Metal: *Kosta's Dad: *Kosta's Mom: *Rachel: *Charley: *Yvonne: *Alexandria: *Rosanne: You naughty kids should be ashamed for yourself for what your done. *Tamara: Now the rest of the people is about teach you a lesson. *Lloyd P. Nebulon: I'm Lloyd P. Nebulon, how dare you get The Metal Punks arrested against the law. *Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton, and I agree with Lloyd. *Douglas McNoggin: I'm Douglas McNoggin, If you made a grounded video out of Kosta Karatzovalis and I will severely beat you up!! *Kurt Blobberts: I'm Kurt Blobberts, We're very furious at you for misbehaving at TJ's friends funeral today by teaming up with Phineas T. Ratchet! *Rescue Man: *Azura: I'm Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fates. And Like I said before so many times. STOP, KILLING, INCIDENT LIVES, YOU, MURDEROUS FREAKS. And also, you are the worse than my The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs in the past year. *Ike: I'm Ike, and I agree with my wife. *Elephant012: I'm Elephant, you kids are the worse than Favian Mendoza. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, you kids are the worse than TransformersGal70 *MrEmperorCJ: I'm MrEmperorCJ, what kind of you kids thinking, you all just destroyed Melbourne, Australia when huge gigantic bombs. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233, and I agree with MrEmperorCJ. *RocketPowerGal24: I'm Kristin Konkle, aka RocketPowerGal24. You kids will never explore on any multiverses ever again! *Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. I'm extremely mega furious at you for nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia! *African Vulture: I'm African Vulture. We cannot stand you murdering people so many times! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy for murdering TJ and the Gang! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444, you will watch baby shows for the rest of your life. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You kids mostly in dead meat now! *DavidComedian1991: I'm DavidComedian1991, and I agree with my friend Slippy V. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, I remember when Mundy threw me up into sun. *Denise Kimble: I'm Denise Kimble, and I agree with my brother. *Joseph Poloncarz: I'm Joseph Poloncarz, aka JosephComedian2000, baby shows are way better than adult shows. *Iris: I'm Iris. *Giffany: I'm Giffany, you naughty kids will get exile in your whole life. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl, and I agree with Giffany. *Kion: I'm Kion, you caused Azura's Castle and the lakeside from destruction, thanks to you kids. *Bunga: I'm Bunga, and I agree with Bunga. Also, Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Besthe: I'm Besthe, You made lots of fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings for 6 whole straight years before Harry Forshew and then Warren Cook began making fake VHS openings! *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst Kids in Recess history and trolls ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. Pokedex Rotom said that you're banned from The Lakeside for good because you killed TJ and the Gang and severely damaged so much of Melbourne, Australia. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. Your people magazines will be burned and we will hit your head on the wall 100 times every day nonstop! *Gumba: I'm Gumba. If you ever beat up Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kion will attack you! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku, and If you ever destroy all of Melbourne, you will be very sorry!! *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. I heard that you tickled my sister's feet and got sent to North Korea! *TheVigilantRaptor: I'm TheVigilantRaptor, you kids are the worse than Warren Cook. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignrBoy7, and I agree with these two. Also, you kids are the worse than SuperMarioZaki. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you and to Phineas T. Ratchet misbehaved at TJ's funeral! You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows and all five of my movies until you die! Plus, you're not invited to my 30th anniversary celebration this April and you'll never go to my wedding on April 15th because the only thing to do is to carry out 9/11 sized terrorist attacks to cause mass panic and mayhem in attempting to hurt me! *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano and I agree with my son. Don't even think about hiring Evil Franny to tickle my feet because if you do, I will let my husband beat you up! *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. If you abduct my 9 year old son, Shimajirō and tickle his feet for no reason, I will let my wife come and beat you up! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano! You really are stupid and disgraceful for nearly destroying all of Melbourne, Australia and murdering TJ and the Gang along with 999 million more people!! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. If you keep this up, I will send you to the Nether World where Goro and the Zombie Pigmen can kill you. *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano! If you ever touch my 9 year old twin brother's feet again, I will beat you up!! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy. If you ever dare smoke weed again, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you!! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvaski. You won't remember anything about Adult Swim and Comedy Central including porn! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You'll like my show and that is final! *Bobby Bear: I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! I'll get you for this Recess Bullies! Why did you ruin the Lion Guard's memories by killing TJ's friends and nearly destroying Melbourne, Australia? *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you play any more Grand Theft Auto games, I will burn you with my firebending or worse, kill you with my chainsaw! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will get my girlfriend Fanny Fox to come over and beat you up with her firebending! *Freddy Fox: I'm Freddy Fox, you won't remember anything about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central. *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! And how dare you misbehave at TJ's friends funeral? *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. You're far worse than Theory T for murdering TJ and the Gang! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst pornographic loving Recess Bullies I have ever seen in my life! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. I agree what my girlfriend Roxie Raccoon said! If you made a grounded video out of me, I will get Roxie Raccoon to beat you up with her earthbending! *Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Phineas T. Ratchet because you do nothing but look up porn! *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. If you dare touch Suzie Squirrel's feet, you will get even worse and she will beat you up with her airbending! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your pornographic and terroristic behavior makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear Koala! You're worse than my evil counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Miss Finster: I'm Miss Finster, you kids remember when you say the n-word at me and other teachers. *Principal Prickly: I'm Principal Prickly, you will get a lot of detentions at school. *Miss Grotke: I'm Miss Grotke. *Mayor Fitzhugh: I'm Mayor Fitzhugh. *Randall: I'm Randall Weems, you will not frame The Metal Punks ever again because you created the robotic versions of them as well as Jordan and Jerome. *Menlo: I'm Menlo, and I really hate you kids for pushing people off rooftops. *Ashley A: I'm Ashley A. *Ashley B: I'm Ashley B. *Ashley Q: I'm Ashley Q. *Ashley T: I'm Ashley T, and you will never steal our Nail Makeover Tools ever again. *Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! *King Bob: I'm King Bob, how dare you push me down from the Jungle Gym and get me expelled. *Jordan: I'm Jordan. *Jerome: And I'm Jerome, you're disrespecting the kids and you're disrespecting King Bob. *Tara: I'm Tara. You upset my boyfriend King Bob for the last time, and remember you disrespected by coronation and insulted me. This is an outrage. *Scribe Kid: I'm Scribe Kid, how dare you take my scrapbooks. *'(Script in needs)' *Officer Hanks: I'm Officer Hanks, And for now, you kids are under arrest for a mass destruction of Melbourne, Australia and a serious of offences in the past. Get in the police car right now, you all going to court. But, I need six suspects in the police car only, and the other, the Japanese police car will have another six suspects. Go there now. *'(2 police cars leaves)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: Alright everyone, let's go to court. 'Part 2: Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies faces court/Found Guilty/Executed' *'(Melbourne, Australia, March 7, 2019)' *'to: A Japanese car police car parks outside a 3 story Japanese police station' *'to: Ratchet and Recess Bullies at a largest 3 story Japanese police station standing in front of the police height chart' *'Ratchet and Recess Bullies got measured by the police height chart' *Male Japanese Police Officer: Alright, let's go to the courthouse! *'Japanese police car park outside a large Japanese courthouse' *'to: Phineas T. Ratchet, Recess Bullies, The Metal Punks, GoAnimate Friends, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and lots of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families and the Judge in the courthouse.' *Judge: Court is now in session. So Phineas T. Ratchet, Recess Bullies, how do you plead? *Phineas: We've plead not guilty! *Judge: Read the charges your honor. *Kosta Karatzovalis: I remember when Lawson and his friends up with Phineas T. Ratchet to try to kill me for melting down into meat, hit me in the head with that rocket, and then threw me up into the sun. *Lawson: I just want Kosta to be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin from Crash Bandicoot! *Judge: Thanks Kosta. Madame Gasket, come up to the stand! *Madame Gasket: When told him not to draw a penis on the wall. He also told me to burn in hell. *Judge: Thanks Madame Gasket. Mr. Lawson, come up to the stand *Text: The Next Day until...VERDICT DAY *Judge: OK, So what's the verdict? *Kosta Karatzovalis: Guilty! *The Metal Punks: Guilty! *Azura and Ike: Guilty! *Mr. Lawson: Guilty! *Judge: So what is Phineas and Recess Bullies's punishment will be? *Elephant012: All will be killed by Azura using the Shining Screech attack. *Judge: You heard what he said. Also, this is the last time that The Metal Punks and their friends will never see Phineas T. Ratchet and his Recess Bullies ever again. But as I was about to say now! Guards, take him away. Court adjourned! *'(A Police car drives past the courthouse)' *Jack: This is ABC News Australia, good afternoon, I'm Jack, and today we're going to talk about Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots along with Erwin Lawson, Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Skeens, Gerard Evans better known as Lazy Kid, Kirsten Kurst better known as Kurst the Worst, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo facing execution. His last meal was gross animal foods but he refused it. All will be getting killed by Azura with her Shining Screech Attack. But here is the viewers on camera to speak out. *RocketPowerGal24: *Brendan Barney: *Alex Kimble: *Denise Kimble: *TheJoJuan4444: *Brendan Barney: *Slippy V: *YankieDude5000: *Iris: *Giffany: *Dark Magician Girl: *Kion: *Bunga: *Besthe: *Miss Finster: *Principal Prickly: *Miss Grotke: *Mayor Fitzhugh: *Randall: *Menlo: *Ashley A: *Ashley B: *Ashley Q: *Ashley T: *Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! *King Bob: *Jordan: *Jerome: *Tara: *Scribe Kid: *'Text: Later in Prison' *Officer Hanks: Now all of you this is your cell with no bed, stay here until midnight. *'(Officer Hanks closes the cell until Madame Gasket and Recess Bullies' fathers arrived)' *Officer Hanks: By the way, you have some visitors. *Madame Gasket: Phineas T. Ratchet, Looks like I heard that you are going to get killed by Azura along with your friends. For the Final time, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Mr. Lawson: Gasket agrees. And Erwin, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Gelman's Dad: Gelman, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Mundy's Dad: Conrad, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Skeens' Dad: Greg, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Lazy Kid's Dad: Gerard, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Sue Bob Murphy's Dad: Sue Bo, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Kurst the Worst's Dad: Kristen, *Clyde Philmore's Dad: Clyde, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Chucko Kowalski's Dad: Chucko, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Jocko's Dad: Jocko, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Buster's Dad: Buster, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Cheay's Dad: Cheay, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Koreo's Dad: Koreo, you are grounded (x8) for super hyper eternity. *Phineas T. Ratchet: But we are sorry. *Madame Gasket: No, your sorries have been denied. You naughty kids and Phineas will rot in hell. *Lawson's Dad: And Satan is waiting for you, so, goodbye kids. *'(Madame Gasket and the fathers leaves)' *Phineas T. Ratchet: This is going to be a torture. *Lawson: I agree with you Phineas. *Gelman: Me two. *Mundy: Me three. *Skeens: Me four. *Lazy Kid: Me five. *Sub Bob Murphy: Me six. *Kurst the Worst: Me seven. *Clyde Philmore: Me eight. *Chuck Kowalski: Me nine. *Jocko: Me ten. *Buster: Me eleven. *Cheay: Me twelve. *Koreo: Me thirteen. *'Text: Nearly midnight.' *Officer Hanks: OK everyone, times out, your executed will be ready. *'(Phineas and Recess kids left jail)' *Officer Hanks: Alright, Azura it's about to has answers right now, so I will close the door. *Azura: So Phineas and Recess Bullies, any last words. *Phineas T. Ratchet: we're sorry for killing people for mass rampage on everyone including Australia. *Lawson: Me 2. *Gelman: Me 3. *Mundy: Me 4. *Skeens: Me 5. *Lazy Kid: Me 6. *Sub Bob Murphy: Me 7. *Kurst the Worst: Me 8. *Clyde Philmore: Me 9. *Chuck Kowalski: Me 10. *Jocko: Me 11. *Buster: Me 12. *Cheay: Me 13. *Koreo: Me 14. Please give us a chance. *Azura: Too bad, and don't to it again. Now prepare for the Shining Screech attack. *'(Azura uses the Shining Screech Attack on Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies and Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies die)' *Azura: Yes, no more Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies, thank god almighty. *Officer Hanks: Any word. *Azura: They all dead. *'(at the Centenary, The Metal Punks, his family and friends and their allies have celebrated Phineas T. Ratchet's death and Recess Bullies' death as the sign says, Burn in Hell)' *'(Cut to: White screen with Kosta Karatzovalis)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: Well, that's it, no more Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies in my universe. But if you had any requests in regards to the Recessverse, let me know. But before I go, he's what's happen next to Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies are gone to hell. *'(Hell)' *Phineas T. Ratchet: Who are you. *Devil: I am the devil, welcome the hell, now it's time for your punishments against bad actions for what you all did. Who are you? *Phineas T. Ratchet: My name is Phineas T. Ratchet. *Lawson: My name is Erwin Lawson, everyone calls me Lawson. *Gelman: My name is Gelman. *Mundy: My name is Conrad Mundy, everyone calls me Mundy. *Greg: My name is Greg Skeens, everyone calls me Skeens. *Lazy Kid: My name is Gerard Evans, everyone calls Lazy Kid. *Sue Bob Murphy: My name is Sue Bob Murphy. *Kurst the Worst: My name is Kirsten Kurst, everyone calls me Kurst or Kurst the Worst. *Clyde Philmore: My name is Clyde Philmore. *Chucko Kowalski: My name is Chucko Kowalski. *Koreo: My name is Koreo. *Jocko: My name is Jocko. *Buster: My name is Buster. *Cheay: And my name is Cheay. *Devil: Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde, Kurst, Chucko, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay, since all of you were dead, I am going to turn all of you into ghosts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay: Nonononononononononononononono! *The devil turned Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies into ghosts. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Oh no! We are ghosts! *Lawson: Please change us back, and can we have another chance? *Devil: Absolutely not, you will stay as ghosts forever in hell, and there is no way changing it back. *Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay: No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Devil: Now all of you will never return to the real world! *Phineas T. Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Clyde Philmore, Kurst the Worst, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Jocko, Buster and Cheay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'woke up in horror, back in his room' *Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible! *'Lawson realised something. He was having a bad dream.' *Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! I'm not in hell after all! *'Lawson heard his dad calling.' *Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, I just received a call from Mr LaMaise! It says that you put spiders under her bed! Why did you do that? *Lawson: Oh dear, I must confess to my dad right now! *'(The End)' Cast *Lawson-Eric *Gelman-Joey *Mundy-Eric *Skeens-Brian *Lazy Kid-Duncan *Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra *Kurst the Worst-Kimberly *Clyde Philmore-Steven *Chucko Kowalski-Joey *Jocko-Paul *Buster-Steven *Cheay-Dave *Koreo-Joey *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Ken the Emo-Dave *David the Screamo-Evil Genius/David/Zack *Brian the Headbanger-Brian *Salli the Popstar-Salli *Eric the Punk-Eric *Paul the Mosh-Paul *Joey the Metal-Joey *Kosta's Dad-Simon *Kosta's Mom-Grace *Rachel-Jennifer *Charley-Susan *Yvonne- *Alexandria-Allison *Rosanne- *Tamara- *Lloyd P. Nebulon- *Eddie Horton- *Douglas McNoggin- *Kurt Blobberts- *Rescue Man-Alan *Officer Hanks-Dallas *Judge- *Jack- Category:2019 videos Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Lazy Kid Gets Grounded Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Koreo Gets Grounded Category:Buster Gets Grounded Category:Jocko Gets Grounded Category:Cheay Gets Grounded Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded